


Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - Dear Ladies (tv)/The Pirates of Penzance (1983)

by danceswithgary



Category: Dear Ladies, The Pirates of Penzance (1983)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - A Plethora of Pirates by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)





	Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - Dear Ladies (tv)/The Pirates of Penzance (1983)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Plethora of Pirates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726875) by [maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt). 




End file.
